Harvest moon: Animal Parade ONESHOTS
by DefenseAttorny
Summary: A collection of Animal parade one-shots. HeroineXbachelor In order GillXMolly, JinXAngela, ChaseXAngela, LukeXMolly, TobyXAngela, JuliusXMolly, OwenXMolly, CalvinXAngela


_Maybe a walk around town would be a nice change of environment. _Gill set down the book he was reading and put it carefully back in its original shelf. He had been cooped up inside his own home for quite a bit, reading day and night. He had gotten a bit stir-crazy.

He gathered his earmuffs and jacket, before quickly deciding to put on an extra layer of clothes. On his way out, he grabbed a decent amount of money from his savings, just in case, and stuffed them inside his pocket.

It was cold, a little too cold for his likings. Nevertheless, he continued on, rubbing his hands over his arms for a little more warmth.

_Maybe I should go home now and wait until tomorrow afternoon, when its warmer. _Despite these thoughts, he kept walking, showing no signs of walking back.

The sky threatened snow, and how Gill hated snow. The sky was pitch black, and dark clouds surrounded the town. It seemed like it was teasing him.

He made a sharp turn at one corner, firmly deciding to walk just a few minutes more and head back. To make sure, he set the timer on the watch for five minutes.

Gill realized a sudden, empty feeling in his throat. He had been too busy reading that he had forgotten to drink his 8 cups of liquid every day. You see, Gill was very health conscious.

He debated going back home, or dropping by the Brass Bar that stood right in front of him. The decision was made quickly, Gill hated the smell and cocktails and alcoholic beverages, and the Bar would obviously be full of them. He turned back quickly, pausing to sneeze. Suddenly, a gust of warm air flew by. Automatically, he turned around.

The door to the Bar was open, and Molly stood by the entrance. Her hair was in rags, and her clothes seemed dirtier than usual. Her usually calm and serene face was distorted into a red, drowsy looking one. He had seen around town before, but really never talked to her. She was always causing trouble everywhere she went.

"Oh, Lookit! Isn't that… *hic* um… Gilligan!" Her voice was slurred and constant hiccups interrupted her, "Caption Gilligan! You know… You shouldn't *hic* mess with those sprite rangers…"

"Molly? Are you drunk?"

Molly gave him an angry expression, ignoring his accusation, "Anyway, you and *hic* Hamil are gonna havta go with me! Straight to da havest goddess… so she can lock ya right up!"

"What are you talking about…" He trailed off when she was talking about that children's show he took part in a few years back. To this day, the villagers would giggle whenever T.V was mentioned around him.

He was taken by surprise when she took hold of his wrist, struggling to pull him to wherever.

"Doncha dare try ta fight with me…" She paused to gasp for air, "Justice always wins!"

"Oh, um, right. Justice always win. I give up." He pretended to surrender in a most unenthusiastic voice, "Take me to the harvest goddess or wherever."

She leaned up close to him, poking his chest,, "Oh, I know what you're afta! Ya are trying to get close to da Goddess so you can kidnap *hic* her once more…"

Gill frowned, feeling a bit uncomfortable being this close to a drunk person.

"Ya know… You're kinda hot without that green skin and antenna." Her face changed from an angry one to an easy smile, "Maybe afta ya serve your time, we could go on a date."

"Hot? A date?" Gill's face turned red with embarrassment, "Oh I couldn't possibly… I mean…" He decided to play along for a moment, "I cannot date a hero of justice since I am an-" He was interrupted, as he realized she was leaning in closer now, closing her eyes. Before he knew it, they were locked in a kiss.

He recoiled back in surprise, but she only followed. Finally, he had the sense to push her away. Before he could, she fell back on the floor before he could move.

"Oh, Um… Molly?" There was no response. Maybe the cold got to her and maybe she fainted. Or maybe it because of the alcohol. Either way, she fainted, and if he left her, she would die in the cold. Reluctantly, he lifted her body and hoisted her on his back. Just as he was about to take a step, he felt something cold drop on his nose. He looked up.

Great, it was snowing. And it had to snow at this hour. Seeing as he had an extra layer of jackets, he put her down for a moment and wrapped one of his coats around her. Gently, he picked her up again, except this time, carrying her bridal-style. He couldn't help but look down at her face.

Compared to the drunk, awkward girl that was harassing him earlier, this was a completely different person. She had long, natural eyelashes with a natural pink blush on her cheeks. She practically glowed. She, he had to admit, was pretty… Well, pretty.

Before he knew it, he was back at the entrance of his home. He thanked The goddess for having his father go overseas to some annual mayor meeting or whatever, he didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

He set her down on his fathers bed, taking the coat off and covering her with a blanket sheet. Goddess, she was beautiful.

He stole a kiss from her as she slept, he couldn't help it. His eyes shot open as he realized what he had done. He had taken advantage of her when she was sleeping, and that was considered sexual assault. This, he realized, was unlawful. And here he was preaching about following the rules to everyone he knew. He was ashamed.

To his dismay, her eyes fluttered open and rested on him. She smiled and muttered, "So how about that date?"


End file.
